


kurapika's life at 4am

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, kurapika loves pringles, kurapika x pringles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika eats pringles at 4am</p>
            </blockquote>





	kurapika's life at 4am

It was four in the morning and Kurapika sat down with a can of Pringles and he whispered into the void “if I eat all these will I die?” he said as he wolfed down the can of Pringles and stared into the void of the can “I have seen hell, I have seen hell.”

Kurapika licked his salty lips which were about as salty as his grudge on the phantom troupe (haha am I right?) and then Leorio came in and said “KURAPHAHKA!”

Kurapika was like what.

“YOU ATE ALL THE FUCKING PRINGLES KURAUAPHUIKA!”

Kurapika stared into the void.

Goodbye Leorio as he spiraled off into oblivion.


End file.
